Trouble
by Nyuyasha
Summary: Yusuke and the oters are finishing the Dark Tournament when Kurama gets soft hearted about a girl from his past.Hiei betrays Kurama with the girl's friend and everything's gonna get screwy..... Y/K,K/Y,H/OC,K/OC,B/K
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer= I don't own any of these characters, not even Tyrika because from what I've seen she's originally from this show.  
  
Author's Note= Tyrika's my char... I mean who I play as. Yeah you got it. Well, if you like the Hiei and Kurama stories their not together in this one. Well, i hope everyone enjoys the wild ride they are about to endure. Bye bye...  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"The Dark Tournament is still undergo. Today, is the Tagaro team against the Uremeshi Team. Now, let's get this started. How shall we play boys, and girls?"  
  
"One on one 'till the team is out of fighters to be beatin'," Tagaro stated as Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Okay then. First fighters please report to the ring."  
  
"Tagaro let me go. I won't get beatin' and you know it. Come on Tagaro. Let me in. I'm just as strong as you are and you know it!" a girl with earlobe length black hair and yellow roots, brown eyes, golden bronze skin, baggy sky blue pants, a yellow spagetti strap tank top, a white cut fingered glove on her right hand, black barbwire tattooed around her left wrist, four slanted black stripes across the right side of her face, a vertical black stripe on the edge of her left eye, black eyeliner, a silver chain around her neck, a snake necklace around her neck, and black fox ears twitching on top of her head shouted.  
  
Yusuke.  
  
"I think one of their fighters is getting a little pissy over there," Yusuke commented as Kurama froze. He knew that pissy fighter. It was a girl yes but his own pupil. Tyrika Yamazaki the only female spawn of Suzaku. He'd taught her all of his attacks and how to move like a fox.  
  
"Kurama, you look as though you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Hiei asked looking at the red haired human boy. ( Hiei's as tall as everyone else now. FYI.)  
  
"It's nothing," Kurama answered. ' How'd she get here?' he asked himself.  
  
"Hurry up over there!" they all heard Botan shout over the crowd.  
  
Tagaro.  
  
"Fine, fight Ty. Its your life and you are a good fighter especailly for a girl. I'll give you that much. Oh, and Ty, remember what that jerk did to your dad. Make him repent for it but save a little of him for me," Tagaro said as the girl nodded.  
  
She walked onto the stage as the crowd went silent. "What's wrong? Are we afraid now? You were shouting a few moments ago but what about now? Is the fact that I'm still here too much for you all? Or is it because I'm a girl?" she shouted as the crowd said nothing.  
  
"Team Uremeshi please choose a fighter."  
  
"It taking them too long. I know who I want to fight first anyways. Hiei. I'll fight that smart mouth then move on from there," the girl said as Yusuke and the others looked up.  
  
"There's no way she can make him fight," Yusuke shouted as the commity came on.  
  
"The next fight will be between Team Tagaro's Lightning and Team Uremeshi's Hiei. Both fighters please step into the ring."  
  
"Yusuke shut up. I'll be fine. She's a girl. There's no way she'll beat me," Hiei stated stepping onto the ring. The girl put her hands on her pockets casually.  
  
"Can we fight yet?" she asked boredly.  
  
"Let the fight begin!"  
  
Hiei and the girl watched each other carefully as though waiting for one to break. Hiei was knocked to the ground and the girl never moved. From what they thought.  
  
"Kurama did she move?" Yusuke asked bewilder.  
  
"No, actually, she didn't move. I don't know what she did," Kurama answered as Yusuke and the others blinked stupidly.  
  
The girl was still standing the crowd silent as Hiei used his lightning speed to try and hit her. All even Kurama could see was when their bodies would collide. Hiei landed in the ring cracking it and a sickening crack was heard followed by a scream of pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" the girl asked as Hiei laid there. "Better see if he's still awake," the girl said as the referee nodded and ran over. The girl slowly landed on the ground and moved the stray pink strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes. She tucked it behind her ear like the other strand on the other side.  
  
"Hiei is out cold but still alive!"  
  
"I only broke pieces of his back not the whole thing," the girl said walking over to him. "Its only kind of my to at least move him." The girl picked Hiei up with his arm around her neck and she walked over and sat him on the far end of the field against the oppisite wall. "I'm not as inhuman as you might think," she stated passing the whole team. "Alright this time I pick Kuwabara. I'm plain out tired of his yappin' anyways."  
  
"Next fight is Tagaro's Lightning and Uremeshi's Kuwabara. Begin!"  
  
Kuwabara charged at her with his spirit sword. Suddenly, she drew a bright yellow one like lightning and locked swords with him. "What's the matter Kuwabara? You feeling exactly how little strength I have behind this, how much smaller and weaker I am then you? Its okay I forgive you," she said kissing his forhead as her blushed and got giddy. She smirked and knocked him out of the ring. "Count."  
  
"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Kuwabara is out!"  
  
"Next victim," the girl said looking around then stopped,"will be Kurama or should I say Yokoto."  
  
"Next match Lightning vs. Kurama. Begin!"  
  
There was dead silence between the two fighters. Kurama had changed and so had she into a black female version of Yokoto. They locked eyes and held them. Silver against lavender. He slowly pulled a silver locket from his pocket and swung it back and forth on his claw. She growled as he put it away and they moved faster than Hiei and she did. Blocking each others attacks missing and making some. When they landed they didn't look so good. Yokoto's clothing was ripped as was the girl's. They both pulled out roses one red and one black. Both now had a rose whip. The girl ran and Yokoto followed their eyes interlocked. He lashed at her and she flipped over the attack. She cut part of his hair and he pinned her. She knocked him off then pinned him. It was like a video game. The girl finally had him. She appeared behind him and wrapped her rose whip around his neck. "One false move could kill you," she stated as he looked at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
"You know you won't do it though," he replied as she cut his neck and flipped off of his back. He jumped forward and knocked her on the ground she could hardly move he'd broken her arms and torn her shoulder ligaments apart. He picked her up by the hair and said, "You left me this. And I want you to know everything that I have hurt on you has now been repented for what you did to me. Tyrika!" He dropped hewr to the ground but she stood back up.  
  
"Uremeshi killed my father and he will repent for it. If I have to use everything I have even my demonation I shall make him pay for what he did to me and my brothers. Yokoto, don't walk away from me!" she shouted but fell to the ground. He stopped and turned around. He picked her up and carried her off the ring. "It's a stalemate. Pick two other fighters to finish it," Yokoto said keeping his back to her team.  
  
"Rando," the girl said trying to talk. "Rando, Raino, and Yusuke. Let them fight."  
  
"Three member battle on her call. Raino and Rando from the Tagaro Team and Yusuke from the Uremeshi Team. They'll finish what she started."  
  
"The next fight may now begin."  
  
Yusuke started fighting but Yokoto didn't pay them any mind. Hiei had woken up and Kuwabara could walk again. The three of them left the stadium and walked back to their room.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
The Tournament stopped for the day as Yusuke and the others returned to the room. Yokoto hadn't transformed back and neither had the girl. "What are you doing?! You can't keep her in here!" Yusuke hissed at him as he glared.  
  
"Yukina don't. You can't help her. Healing powers don't work on her. She has to do it herself. Yusuke stop. I'm not going to let her die not after..." he trailed off as the girl coughed up blood again and her jaw tightened from the pain she seemed to be in.  
  
"Yokoto, what's her name?" Kayko asked sitting on her knees beside him.  
  
"Her name is Tyrika. She's the only female spawn of Suzaku. Yusuke leave her be. She can't hurt anyone like this. I taught her not to even hurt the innocent in the first place," Yokoto hissed as they all looked at him bewilder.  
  
"What do you mean you taught her Yokoto?"  
  
"She came to me for help when we were younger and I taught her everything I knew, Rose Whip, everything."  
  
He stood up and picked her up, "Don't follow me. I need to do something." He walked into his room and closed the door laying her on the bed.  
  
"No... Not again... If I leave you again I'll lose you forever and I'll die if I don't have you, Yokoto, I love you," the girl said as a stray tear fell down his face.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, Tyrika. I promise. I love you too," he said as she smiled and seemed to fall asleep. He walked out of the room and wipped his face.  
  
"Yokoto, what-" Botan was stopped when Kayko put her hand over Botan's mouth. Yokoto lightly slammed his head nto the wall as Yusuke walked over.  
  
"Yokoto, what's going on?" Yusuke asked as he shook his head. There was a light knock on the door as everyone turned and looked.  
  
Yusuke opened the door and there stood a strawberry blonde haired girl with black eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a fighting uniform and looked as though she was human partly. "Who?" Yusuke asked looking at her.  
  
"My name is Michelle Vida. I'm a friend of Tyrika's," she stated as Yokoto nodded and they let her inside.  
  
"How'd you know where she was?"  
  
"I have my ways. Where is she?"  
  
"In there," Yokoto answered pointing to his room.  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Go ahead but let me go with you," Yokoto said following her into his room. Tyrika was still laying on the bed motionless. Michelle knelt down beside the bed and wiped her forehead.  
  
Michelle looked at her friend, her chest barely moving up and down for hair and her eyes twitching.  
  
"She looks dreadful," Michelle said as Tyrika shifted slightly.  
  
"She was wounded pretty bad in our fight," Yokoto answered as Michelle nodded.  
  
"No... Not again... I don't want to leave... I love him, father... Don't make me- NO!" Tyrika screamed as she shot up.  
  
"Tyrika," Yokoto whispered as she clinched her side and it began to bleed. "Her scar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her scar. Michelle I gave her that scar many years ago. There's no way it would have re-opened... Unless... Tyrika, Tyrika, you must wake up. What happened to you the day I told you to meet me at the river?" Yokoto asked sitting on the bed and leaning Tyrika back into his arms. "Tyrika please answer me."  
  
*****Well, there's the chapter. I hope you guys and girls liked it because I worked my ass off just to be able to get on the computer to type it. I'm grounded by the way. Yes, grounded but my mom let's my on the computer whenever my stepdad isn't home. Please review and be pateint with my updates because I can only do them when no one's home or late on weekends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I dom't own any of these characters.  
  
Author's Note- Please R&R so I can have something to do or if you need to tell me anything. How to spell things, more discription, or just leave it as it is. Well let's get this train rollin' back to the Spirit World.  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
Two weeks had passed and Kurama never found out what Tyrika wanted to say. The Dark Tournament was coming to and end as of tomorrow and that was the day they all had to leave. Tyrika had already left with her brothers to stay on her own again. Yusuke was helping Kayko pack and Botan was still outside with Hiei talking. Kuwabara had taken Yukina out to teach her what the Human World is like.  
  
Kurama had healing physically but not emotionally. He didn't tell Hiei or anyone but he had a feeling they knew because he'd been quite distant with them lately.  
  
Everyone returned and got into their normal clothes to go home.  
  
"Yusuke what are we going to tell the teachers at school?" Kayko asked as even Kuwabara looked over.  
  
"Yeah Uremeshi what are we going to say? Especially you and me we've got some pretty bad records and some teachers on us," Kuwabara said as Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Kayko can sweet talk our way out of trouble. Can't you?" Yusuke asked as Hiei, Botan, and Yukina sweatdropped.  
  
"Yes, I'm not making any promises though."  
  
"Thank you," Kuwabara and Yusuke both thanked her as she laughed.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep so we can leave tomorrow," Botan said as they all nodded and went to their rooms.  
  
Yusuke smiled as Kayko giggled. She sat down on the bed as he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on either side of her for support. She slowly realized what she was doing. She didn't have a clue to what she was doing at all and obviously Yusuke knew that.  
  
"Just open your mouth and you'll get the hang of it, I swear," He said as she did so and his warm tongue went into her mouth she gasped and fell into it fully. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and she fell onto the bed.  
  
He slowly laid her down as he ran kisses down her body. He unbuttoned her shirt as a kiss followed every button. He pulled off her skirt and she laughed as He removed her bra.  
  
He stopped and looked at her soft white body in the moonlight. She blushed bright red and he laughed.  
  
"Its not funny," she whined as he shook his head.  
  
"I know, your just funny when I make you blush," he said trying not to laugh.  
  
She bit her lip and pulled him up to her face, "Stop making fun of me."  
  
"Fine," he said as he pressed against her and she went crazy. She took off his shirt and pants and then flipped him onto his back and she was straddling him. She rocked back and forth driving him crazy.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kayko screamed jumping under the covers. Yusuke growled and got up in only his boxers and opened the door. (Fangirls don't drool over the keyboard please, you might get a shock from it.)  
  
"Yea?!" Yusuke growled as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Don't demand anything from me, Yusuke," came a familiar voice. Koenma. He was, of course, in his teenager form and waltzing around like he owned the place.  
  
"What do you what now Koenma?"  
  
"First, do something with your little friend."  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Alright, I just wanted to give you this sense Botan won't talk to me for some odd reason," Koenma said handing Yusuke a folder.  
  
"Okay now go. Get out of here. I'll look at it tomorrow. I'm in the middle of something if you don't mind," Yusuke said slamming his door.  
  
"What was that about?" Kayko asked as Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Koenma," was all he said as she sighed.  
  
"Well, there goes our night. Come on Yusuke let's get some sleep," Kayko said as Yusuke crawled into the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep.  
  
Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yukina asked as he looked at her from the bathroom door.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Yukina?"  
  
"Um, well, its nothing. Nevermind. I'm just tired."  
  
"Alright, You need me to help you fall asleep again?"  
  
"Can you sleep in bed with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure," Kuwabara answered turning out the light and laid down next to Yukina as they fell asleep and she had a secret.  
  
In Hiei's Room.  
  
"Kurama what's wrong with you lately?" Hiei asked his own reflection then he turned out the lights and laid down on his bed falling asleep.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
"Come on," Yusuke said as everyone picked up their things or helped the girls. Koenma had opened a portal for them to get to the Human World and they were stepping inside. Yusuke and Kayko went first. Next was Kuwabara and Yukina. Third, Kuwabara's sister and Botan. Last was Kurama and Hiei.  
  
The Human World.  
  
They all arrived and walked towards their homes. Kuwabara looked at his watch and saw that if they got home and changed they could make it to school.  
  
"Uremeshi, if we run and change we can still make it to school for our Monday classes," Kuwabara told him as he looked at his own watch.  
  
"Let's go, we can't miss any this week," Yusuke said as the three of them ran as fast as possible to their houses.  
  
They looked at their watches and saw they had an hour and they could definitely make it today. They met up and started walking. They passed the others as they all laughed at Yusuke.  
  
Kayko blushed and Kuwabara then laughed. "Yusuke," Kayko said pointing at his pants as he blushed. "Ack!" he shouted zipping his pants. Kurama and the others decided to walk with them anyways after dropping off their stuff.  
  
They were all walking and Botan, Kurama, and Yukina all hiding something. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all stopped dead hearing something.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with black hair pulled into various braids ran past them wearing a different school uniform. It was the same design as Kayko's but black and red. She was running a little over the average speed of a human. Then two boys ran after her. One had spiked brown hair and light brown eyes, the other had spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both wearing black uniforms like Yusuke and Kuwabara's. The girl looked back and they almost caught up to her.  
  
She slid to a stop and they kept running for her. She punched the brown haired one in the nose breaking it and the blonde she couldn't hit. He got behind her and grabbed her arms and held her where she couldn't punch. The brown haired one stood back up and she elbowed the blonde in the stomach then punched him into a wall and the brown haired one pucnhed her in the center of the chest knocking the air out of her. She backflipped and kicked him in the face then threw him into the blonde and dusted her hands off.  
  
She then dug into the blonde's pocket and pulled out a silver chain that went straight into her wrist. She took a silver ring on a silver chain out of the brown headed one's pocket and put it around her neck then she walked off. But Hiei stopped her.  
  
"What the hell?" she said bewilder as Kayko ran over to the boys. "No, don't-" the girl's words were too late. In no less than the time Kayko reached them the blonde flipped her arm behind her and held a knife to her throat.  
  
"Let her go!" the girl shouted as the man shook his head. The girl knocked Hiei on th ground and ran over to the blonde but the Brown grabbed her like the blonde had before. "Your such a sucker for humans," the blonde said flipping Kayko over to Yusuke and puuting the kinfe blade under the girl's chin. "I wonder if it would hurt if I were to stick this blade through your jaw."  
  
The other girl closed her eyes actually afraid and everyone realized Kurama was frozen where he was standing. He wasn't afraid or realizing anything his spirit energy was flaring with his anger. "Put her down," Kurama demanded as the blonde smirked and ran the blade down her neck, "Why should I?"  
  
Kurama was now behind the boy and had his rose whip around the boy's neck, "Your going to put the girl down and your friend is going to let her go then you two are going to leave her alone. Is that understood or do I have to make it clearer for you?"  
  
"W...w...we understand," the boy said as he put his kinfe up and the brown haired boy put the girl down. Kurama removed his rose whip and they both ran off.  
  
"I didn't need your help, you know. I was handling it myself," the girl said dusting herself off.  
  
"I know, I just felt like helping you," Kurama said as the girl rolled her eyes and walked past everyone. "You three better get to school before that bell rings," Kurama stated as Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all ran towards the school building.  
  
Kurama lagged on the way home he'd seen that girl somewhere before. ' Who was she?' Kurama asked himself as Hiei turned his head and looked at him. The girl was standing in an aleeyway as they walked through town. The exact same girl except she'd changed clothes. She was now wearing tight leather pants, a skin tight black spagetti strap tank top, black ring on her right middle finger, a black diamond amulet, black skin tight cut-fingered gloves, black leather combat boots, and black sunglasses. She had her foot proped against the wall and leaning against the other.  
  
"Well, well, well, aren't we keeping secrets ladies," she stated as Botan and Yukina stiffened.  
  
"We're hungry so we're going to go get an ice cream while you two deal with this," Botan said as she and Yukina walked off.  
  
"Don't try anything funny you two. Oh, Kurama, is it, what your thinking is true. You do know me," the girl said standing up straight and walking between them.  
  
*****Well, let's go around the chapter again huh. The girl, bye the way, is Tyrika if that's what your thinking. She's in her human form and pissed off at Kurama for not telling her that this was his human form. Botan and Yukina are pregnat with Kuwabara and teeange Koenma's kid. A little gross but Kurama's about to lose someone close to him by Tyrika's friend Michelle and Tyrika has to tell him. This is confusing but it'll all level out in the chapters. Please R&R. 


End file.
